To Be Here
by Bookaholicgurl78
Summary: Selene Legnard was pretty sure that she died when she heard the heart monitor stop in her hospital room, spending her last minutes reflecting the last episodes of Detective Conan that she watched. But now she's staring at her reflection in the mirror as Tanaka Sayuri, and is enrolling in Teitan High school. Well if life isn't messed up enough. DISCLAIMER-I don't anything but my OCs
1. Chapter 1: Crash And Burn

Chapter One: Crash and Burn...How Nice

* * *

Selene woke to a slitting headache and the sound of bustling nurses and the sound of a steady heart monitor beeping. Oh right. She remembered the night before, when her car had swerved into a thick ditch by trying to avoid crashing into a deer. She groaned as a sharp pain in her head intensified, along with the rest of her body.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Selene tried ignoring the heart monitor and the growing pain in her leg, to try and chase the head ache away. However, it did the exact opposite. The pain in her head got to sharp that she gasped, and she subconsciously noted that the heart monitor had started beeping quite frantically. The last thing Selene remembered before darkness engulfed her, was the thought of the episode of Detective Conan she had just watched a day ago. _Some kind of last thoughts..._

* * *

Selene groaned a little as she tried to block the sunlight shining in her face. The girl could vaguely hear a voice calling someone's name.

"Sayuri! Come on, you'll be late for school!"

 _What? School? I graduated like two years ago! Wait, my name's not Sayuri. But I feel like she's calling me..._

"Sayuri! Come _on_!" The voice nagged at her, and even though Selene knew that wasn't her name, she sat up anyway. What she found was very peculiar indeed.

 _I feel like this is some sort of Fanfiction,_ Selene thought sniffing, as she looked around the room.

It was not her room. There was "her" bed, "her" vanity, and "her" dresser. Spotting a mirror, the girl rushed over to it to check her reflection (since she was apparently going to school,) and found herself to be...not herself.

Her previously shoulder length platinum hair was now replaced with long locks of chocolate brown waves. Selene's dull green eyes were no more, but now light teal orbs stared back at her. At her new appearance, Selene found herself fully dressed in a familiar blue Japanese school uniform.

 _This is the Teitan High uniform,_ she thought as she registered the skirt and blazer. _So I'm going to Teitan, and my name is apparently Sayuri. And I don't know what my last name is. Great dream._

After all, this _was_ only a dream...right?

* * *

 **Hello people of Fanfiction!**

 **This is my first story here, because I usually read more..but I gave this a try (and sorry for the short first chapter...)**

 **Tell me how you think by reviewing! (Teehee)**

* * *

 **Personal ranting space:**

 **Black Butler, anyone? Or maybe some books -Lord of the Rings, PJO, Divergent, Hunger Games, Me Before You, yada yada...**

 **No?**

 **Oh.**

 **Ok.**


	2. Chapter 2: Introducing Teitan High

Selene had long accepted the fact that her name was _not_ Selene, but, in fact, "Sayuri." Not that she minded, really. It sounded pretty, and she had always wanted a Japanese name.

Sayuri flicked a piece of newly formed brown hair from her face as she walked towards Teitan High. It was bustling with students, usually in pairs of groups of three to four. She seemed to be the only one on her own, so the girl hurriedly walked through the doors of the high school.

There, she was greeted with long hallways and sliding doors she had never seen before. All the schools that she went to before in the UK always had normal doors and lockers. Looking a the sheet of paper in hand (her schedule,) Sayuri walked to her classroom and timidly opened the door. she could hear the talking of students in the class. A teacher was at the front desk and smiled when she entered.

"Welcome, Tanaka-san. It's a pleasure to have you here," she said.

Sayuri awkwardly smiled and bowed a little. (Something she had learned from her mother that nagged her about manners in the new school.) "You too, uh...Remisu-sensei." **(A/N: I honestly don't know the teacher's name...help?)**

As she glanced around the classroom, the girl noticed that all the desks seemed occupied at the moment with students sitting at/on the desk. She started forward but was stopped by the teacher, who looked at her strangely. "We'll have to introduce you first, Tanaka-san, ne?" She said, before ushering Sayuri out the door.

* * *

After Sayuri was seated next to Ran (and after almost fangirling out loud after the other brunette greeted her,) she noticed the familiar lessons. Selene had come down with cancer a year after graduating. This was especially hard on her because the girl had just been accepted to Julliard with her violin scholarships, and the cancer cause restricted her from going.

* * *

Finally, lunch came, and Sayuri happily grabbed her lunch and headed to the cafeteria with the wave of high schoolers. But she realized her mistake when she found herself standing along by the entrance of the cafeteria. However, the gloom was short lived as a certain blonde tapped her on the shoulder. When Sayuri turned around, she almost squealed out loud. It was none other than the niece of the millionaire, Sonoko Suzuki. Next to her, was the famous Ran Mouri. Sayuri was internally squealing while trying to school her features.

"Hi, Tanaka-san. I'm Mouri Ran, and this is my friend Suzuki Sonoko," the brunette said, gesturing to her friend, who smiled at her. Sayuri suppressed the urge to say , 'I know,' as the two girls offered to sit with her for lunch. Sayuri happily accepted.

* * *

Sayuri happily walked up to her house. After school, Sayuri exchanged mail addresses with her newfound friends. Her contacts now consisted of the mother, father, Mouri-san, and Suzuki-san. Pretty lame, but it was progress. She was hoping to make some more friends, and even hopefully befriend the star of the show, Edogawa Conan. But this was the first day, after all. She had thought that maybe she could connect to Conan though Ran, or even maybe her father. Her father was in one the higher positions of the police society, and had many connections. These connections reached out as far as to America and Europe, and Sayuri was part excited to see these, and part nervous in the chance of meeting the characters she grew up watching. The girl opened the front door, but was greeted with an empty house, much to her dismay. Her mother was a surgeon and tended to work late. A note on the kitchen counter confirmed her suspicions as she read the neat cursive.

 _Sayuri,_

 _There's leftover chicken in the fridge. You can warm them up in the microwave._

 _Sorry-I won't be home until late with your father. Don't forget to practice your violin._

 _Love, Mom._

Sighing, Sayuri dropped her bag on the floor before taking out her wad of homework, and going to the fridge. She had hoped to build a new and normal life here, as a new chance. After years of her life being spent in the cooped up in the hospital, she yearned to be normal again. But now, she was alone. Again. Wasn't those agonizing four years of being cut off from society enough? She wondered if her friends missed her. None of them were close, and Selene had found closure in art, anime, and her violin. She had started up the instrument in second grade and kept up with her lessons until college. Art was always her favourite subject with literature. Anime was her own free world, where she could be whatever she wanted. Whether it would be being part of a destructive guild, being stuck in a virtual video game, or having a capable demon butler, it was all up to her. And she loved it. It seemed that reality was too harsh for her; too cold with truth.

Thankfully, her room showed that she had brought her talents of art and music with her. A mini art studio corner stood in the corner of her room, stocked with blank canvases, smocks, different brushes, paints, and even a whole section of spray paints. Her music section consisted of her full violin case with a hydrometer, two bows, an extra bridge, a set of extra strings, rosin, fabric for rosin, and a mute and tuner. They were paired with a stand, and pile of violin books varying from simple etudes to complex duets.

Sayuri finished up her homework, and headed to her violin. _Hello, my old friend,_ she thought as the familiar weight rested on her left shoulder and she cupped the end and rested her right hand on the beautiful bow. She placed her bow on the string, and began to play.

 **Sorry everyone for the really late update! I was on a little writer's block, and I'm not satisfied with this chapter...I also have a Wattpad account for anyone. It's bookaholicgrl.**

 **-Bookaholicgurl**


	3. Chapter 3: The Girl, Musician

Chapter 3: The Girl, Musician

* * *

Setting her bow on the string, Sayuri closed her eyes, and placed her fingers in position, before letting them relax again. The first piece that came into mind was Mozart's Violin Concerto No. 5. Taking a breath, the girl slowly started to let her right hand pull swiftly down, carrying her bow across the A string, letting her relish that familiar ringing tone. Still with her eyes closed, she started to play. Muscle memory was a wonderful thing when it came to playing long term pieces. She didn't start off perfect. The first mew measures or so were clumsy and choppy, but soon Sayuri found herself drowning in the music as she let her fingers glide over the strings, crossing from G, D, A, E, from first position to fifth.

It was heaven on earth.

* * *

Too soon, the piece came to an end, and it was time for homework. Swell.

Sayuri unhooked her shoulder rest, placed her violin in the bed before covering it and closing the case. She picked up her wad of homework and started towards the kitchen table, and heated the leftover chicken.

She shuffled through the pack. Global and History, Bio, Advanced English 4, and Calc. She decided to settle with English. Start with the easy.

* * *

Finished with her homework and after a quite lengthy reading time, Sayuri noticed that it was ten, and probably about time to get ready for bed. As she was doing so, she caught sight of a memento on her phone.

 _Memento:_

 _Don't forget to fill up water for Arisu!_

Sayuri blinked. _Arisu?_ Slowly walking from her room, she padded to the spare room, and opened the door quietly. Inside lay a small, fluffy, gray Siberian cat. Cat. Cat. Cat.

Oh. So the cat was Arisu, and she had to fill the bowl. Trudging back to the kitchen, Sayuri grabbed a new water bottle and returned to the room. The cat was awake now, and eyed the girl with curiosity before padding over to her. The girl, on the other hand, awkwardly went over to the empty water bowl and refilled it. She turned to leave the room, but a small meow made her turn. Was it just her, or had the cat just gotten cuter? Sayuri's heart basically melted and let she finally let the cat follow her to her bedroom. Turning off the lights, she softly smiled as she noticed the cat rubbing against her leg.

"Aren't you a sweetheart?" she said, heaving the cat to her bed as she began to lie down. A soft breeze sprinkled though her half open window, fluttering her light curtains. Sayuri thought again. Perhaps this wasn't too bad.

* * *

The next morning, the girl scrambled at her things when she caught sight of her clock at 9:00 AM.

That was until she realized that...today was Saturday, and she _didn't go to school on Saturdays._

Sayuri checked her phone, and noticed that a group chat consisting of Ran, Sonoko, and two unknown numbers were going.

 **Ran Mouri: Kazuha-chan, Aoko-chan, meet our new friend Tanaka Sayuri-chan! Although it doesn't seem like she's on right now...**

Meep! Kazuha? AOKO? This was playing out better than Sayuri had hoped. She had thought that befriending Conan would be enough; that it would naturally lead her to meet the other characters, but it seemed that it was better than this!

 **Sonoko Suzuki: Raaaaan, we should go shopping today! With Kazuha-chan and Aoko-chan! And we should invite Sayuri-chan too! The money will be on me, so price won't be a problem.**

 **(Unknown 1): Ah...Sonoko-chan, I'm not sure...but if Tanaka-san's okay with it, why not? What about you, Aoko-chan?**

This was Kazuha then...

 **Ran Mouri: I'm okay with it Sonoko**

 **Sonoko Suzuki: Aoooookkooooooo-chaaaaaaaan~**

 **(Unknown 2): I'm right here, Sonoko-chan. Gomen ne, Bakaito was going through his usual morning prank routine.**

 **(Unknown 1): How about shopping, Aoko-chan?**

 **Sonoko Suzuki: Yeah, it's all on me!**

 **(Unknown 2): Uhm...I'm not sure...**

 **Ran Mouri: C'mon, Aoko-chan! It'll be fun! Plus, if Sayuri-chan agrees to come along, you and Kazuha-chan can meet her!**

 **(Unknown 2): Fine...I guess. Now we just had to wait for Tanaka-sun to answer, right?**

 **Sonoko Suzuki: Yup.**

Smiling, Sayuri responded. She was pretty sure that she had no plans today, and had the whole day free for Sonoko.

 **Sayuri Tanaka: I'm definitely free today, Suzuki-san. Nice to meet you two!**

 **(Unknown 1): You too, Tanaka-san! I'm Toyama Kazuha! Just Kazuha's fine.**

 **(Unknown 2): Same here, Tanaka-san, and I'm Nakamori Aoko, but Aoko's just fine.**

 **Sayuri Tanaka: Hi! Just Sayuri's fine too!**

 **Ran Mouri: So, how about 11 at my house? We can plan from there.**

 **(Unknown 1): Sure!**

 **Sonoko Suzuki: Roger that! :)**

 **(Unknown 2): Ok**

 **Sayuri Tanaka: Ok!**

Sayuri changed the unknown contacts to "Nakamori Aoko" and "Toyama Kazuha." She went to get changed, when she reread Ran's message. _At her house._ She accidentally squealed so loud that her concerned mother came to check on her, asking if she was okay. Definitely.

* * *

Walking to the Mouri household was surprisingly shorter than Sayuri first expected.

When she arrived, she realized that Sonoko and Aoko were already there.

"Hi, Sonoko-san! You must be...Aoko-san?" Sayuri uncertainly said, as if she didn't know who she was. The other blue eyes girl nodded, and smiled and exchanged greetings. What startled Sayuri, though, was the girl's eyes. The anime didn't do those cobalt blue eyes justice.

As she was ushered upstairs to the office by Ran, Sayuri couldn't help but feel her heart hammering. After all, this was the place that Selene had wished that she could go to since she was young.

"Otousan, Conan-kun, meet my new friend Tanaka Sayuri-chan. Sayuri-chan, this my father, Mouri Kogoro, and Edogawa Conan, who we're taking care of for a while," Ran introduced, making Kogoro raise a hand in acknowledgement, and Conan turn to curiously look at the new girl.

Conan. Sayuri blinked, before smiling at the boy. "Hi there, Conan-kun. I'm Tanaka Sayuri." she turned to Kogoro. "It's nice to meet you, Mouri-kun." The detective again raised a hand in acknowledgement, too engrossed in his TV show. Conan, on the other hand, curiously looked up at the girl, putting on his "Conan-ism."

"...Hi, Sayuri-neechan," the boy said, faking his childishness. The girl smiled in return, and turned back to Ran, until a photo caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Kudo Shinichi. Slowly, Sayuri picked up the picture.

"Who's this?" she asked Ran, who blushed a little.

"That's Shinichi. You might've heard of him. He's my chil-"

"He's her hubbyyyy!" exclaimed Sonoko, giggling, and making Ran (and Conan, for that matter,) blush furiously.

"Ohhh," Sayuri said, ignoring the outburst and feigning surprise. "He's that famous high school detective." She glanced at Conan, who narrowed his eyes at the glance, letting his mask drop. "I know a little about him." She continued, and smiled slightly as Conan turned the slightest bit pale.

Ah. So he was now suspecting her of being an Organization member. This would be fun.

* * *

 **Whoooo! Another chapter done! I think I'm enjoying writing this story more than I thought I would, looking how fast I uploaded this chapter compared to my Wattpad stories. But then again, those chapters are usually over 2000 words long...**

 **Hope you liked it, and drop a review!**

 **-Bookaholicgurl :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Introducing Kaitou Kid

Chapter 4: Introducing Kaitou Kid

* * *

After Kazuha arrived and they all exchanged greetings, Sonoko finally dragged them all off to the mall.

"So, Sayuri-chan, where d'ya live before ya came here?" Kazuha-chan asked curiously in the car. For a moment, Sayuri panicked as she forgot. But then she remembered that after a quick look-through of her files, the girl found out that she lived in a small town in Wales called Caerleon **(a real place, btw)** and went to the Caerleon Comprehensive School, year twelve.

"I, uh, lived in Wales," Sayuri said, before sighing internally at her save. At the comment, Aoko brightened and smiled.

"I heard that they have beautiful scenery! Is that right?" the brunette asked, curious eyes beaming at Sayuri, who leaned back a little.

"Uh, yeah, they do!" Sayuri said. She was about to say something about the year 8 students who looked older than them right now, when Sonoko suddenly squealed, making Ran who was driving, jump slightly.

"Sayuri-chaaaaan, lookie there!" Sonoko exclaimed, pointing at a TV shop across the street as the car stopped at a light. On the display window, several TVs were on a news channel. The channel was proclaiming a report based on the one and only infamous gentleman thief, Kaitou Kid 1412. "It's Kid-samaaaaaa! Oh, I can just see him, with that charming white suit of his, and his smirk..." Sonoko sighed, and Aoko on the other hand, scrunched up her nose. Ran just smiled at her friend's haze, and Sayuri only giggled a little. Then a thought struck her. Kaitou Kid was in this world. Kaitou Kid. Sayuri, like most fangirls in both worlds, loved the phantom thief to death. However, unlike Sonoko, she usually didn't display her "fangirlism" so freely, but usually kept them to herself.

The ride went on with Sonoko continuously gushing on about Kid.

* * *

The mall loomed over them, and the girls rushed (well, mostly Sonoko,) in. Looking around, Sayuri spotted Forever 21, and tugged on her friends' arms to direct them the store. They happily came along, looking forward to the gigantic clothing area.

Sayuri went around with Ran and Sonoko, while the two other girls decided to look around on their own on the other side of the store. Sayuri spotted a cute cream top with a black neckline and hem. It was simple, and the girl liked it that way. After trying it on, she checked the price tag. And freaked. She didn't know much about Japanese currency, but she knew that was probably quite a lot. However, when Sonoko came over to check what the girl was fawning over, she glanced at the price tag and scoffed.

"Cha-ching," Sonoko said, and winked at Sayuri before walking away. She left the other girl clutching the clothing and staring at her.

* * *

After multiple stores, it was two PM, and the girls were exhausted. They had grabbed lunch, since according to Sonoko, nothing was worse than being "hangry-hungry and angry," and being "hungry and not being able to find the right clothing." Now the girls were resting at a small bench with bags slung across their arms. Looking around, Sayuri spotted a toy store with stuffed cats and rabbits at the display window. She stood up and walked over to the shop, and entered the small store.

Sayuri picked up a stuffed white rabbit with a black eyepatch. Raising an eyebrow, she thought. It looked somewhat familiar. She checked the label and almost gawked. It clearly said _Funtom,_ with that trademark black cat logo. The rabbit was from the company of Funtom. She looked at the row of stuffed rabbits and cats. They were all from the Funtom toy line, and she spotted a white rabbit with a funny monocle and spades tag. _Kaitou Kid._ She almost laughed out loud. Grabbing the two rabbits, Sayuri walked over to the counter and purchased the two stuffed rabbits and exited the store. Her friends were still lounging on the bench, before Kazuha spotted her and stood.

"Sayuri-chan, were where ya?" Kazuha asked, looking a little concerned.

"Oh, nothing. Just to that toy store," Sayuri smiled, and was about to say something when she was interrupted by Sonoko.

"Well, come on, girls! We have the other half of the mall to check out!" Sonoko exclaimed, making Ran groan a little. Sayuri paled and glanced at the multiple bags hanging from her arms. This was going to be a long day.

Sonoko dragged them off.

After loooooong hours of shopping, Sonoko reluctantly dropped each of the girls back at their respectful houses, except for Sayuri, who was asked by Ran to come over. Sayuri, of course, happily agreed.

* * *

"Tadaima Otousan, Conan-kun!" Ran exclaimed as she and Sayuri stepped through the door leading to the office. "Sayuri-chan's here too!" Sayuri smiled at Conan, who was mumbling over a newspaper.

"What are you looking at, Conan-kun?" Sayuri asked curiously as she looked at the newspaper that the "young boy" held.

"Kid's acceptance to the challenge," he murmured, clearly not realizing that he was showing his "adult" side.

"Oh really? That seems pretty intelligent, Conan-kun." Sayuri decided to tease him a little. This would be fun.

"Huh? Oh-Sayuri-neechan! Uh, this is-just-uh-it's- " he stuttered, and Sayuri laughed.

"It's okay, Conan-kun," she said, saving the boy. "Can I see that for a moment?"

"U-un," he said, handing the paper of to the girl.

Ah. It was the Purple Nail Heist, one of Selene's personal favourites. The "old man Suziki" had challenged Kid for a heist in less than twenty four hours. Of course, Kid wouldn't back down from the challenge, but one could imagine that it would be quite difficult to set everything up. She knew that Conan and his companions would come, thanks to Sonoko.

"'A Challenge from Suzuki to Kid - The Purple Nail'... are you going to go, Conan-kun?" Sayuri asked, knowing fully well that he was.

"Yes, if Ran-neechan lets me," Conan said, smiling like the seven year old he looked like.

"Of course you can, Conan-kun. You _are_ the 'Kid Killer,' after all!" Ran said happily, making Conan laugh awkwardly.

"Ah, the infamous Kid Killer? I've heard of him, but I never thought that it would've been you, Conan-kun! I have to say, you were really close to catching him, I guess," _Pssssssshhhhhhhhhhh._ Sayuri secretly giving Conan a sly look, which he caught onto. Yep, he definitely thought that she might have to do something with the Organization.

"Ah, it was nothing, Sayuri-neechan...besides, Shinichi-niichan gave me most of the information," he stuttered slightly, caught between telling her about Shinichi and acknowledging his deductions.

"That Kudou Shinichi again...I suppose he's pretty popular around here?" Sayuri inquired, making Ran blush a little.

"I guess so...I mean, he had quite the amount of friends in school and was involved in pretty famous cases. He says that he's on a really important one right now." Ran's face saddens, and Conan develops a guilty look. Sayuri comes over to Ran and rubs her shoulder soothingly.

"I'm sure he'll come back soon, Ran-chan. I'm sure it'll be alright," Sayuri said, looking at Conan for a moment too long.

* * *

Conan didn't know what to think of the new girl that Ran brought. Something told him that she knew more than she showed.

The first time that Sayuri glanced at Conan at the comment on the Kid Killer, he was on guard. Then the two girls talked a little about Kudou Shinichi, and Sayuri glanced at Conan again, only this time, longer.

She left soon after, and Conan decided that he would talk to Haibara about this. Maybe she knew someone concerning her appearance.

"Ne, Ran-neechan? Can I go over to Hakase's quickly? He said something about the Kid festival tonight. I'll come home before that!" And with that, the teenager/seven-year-old swept out the door.

* * *

"Someone that might be part of the Organization? Are you sure, Kudou-kun?" Haibara Ai said, alarmed and pale. Conan nodded.

"Every time someone mentions Kudou Shinichi, she keeps looking at me. I'm sure she knows something. Do you anything with her appearance?" The boy asked as she gave her a description of her. "Long brown hair, much like Ran's, and bangs. She has green-blue eyes, and petite; about 5'5", or about 167 cm."

Haibara rested her hand on her chin, in that famous thinking pose. "I...I think there was a member...I've never met her, but she was a little like Vermouth; best with disguises, and sometimes likes to go out on her own way. She was pretty small, but nimble. I don't know about her specific features, but I'm pretty sure she had brown hair. Her name...her name was Campari," Haibara said darkly.

"Well, then," Conan said, standing up. "Time to do some research before we go. She's bound to be at the Heist too."

* * *

 **Yay a new chapter! I didn't think that this would be here so fast...**

 **Also, I think I have a weird obsession with fanfictions where OCs come into the actual storyline...**

 **I'm thinking of writing another story with this sort of plot...**

 **Well, don't forget to leave a review!**

 **-Bookaholicgurl**


	5. Chapter 5: The Girl, Detective

Chapter 5: The Girl, Detective

Kuroba Kaito caressed one of his doves as he gazed out the window. Tonight would be his heist at Ginza, for Purple Nail. A beautiful amethyst on a pair of slippers, to be taken in less than 24 hours. Jii-san had nagged him about not accepting the challenge since they didn't have enough time to prepare, but the boy had taken it anyways. After all, his favourite critic would be here...he couldn't turn _that_ down, could he?

* * *

Kaito handed Aoko the sweets book as she came up to him, complaining. "You're a jerk, Kaito," she said, hands on her hips. "First you run out on me this morning and then you suddenly tell me to come to Ginza!" She huffed, but accepted the book.

"It's not like you have anything better to do. Well, anyway, you said you wanted to go on a sweets-eating tour," the boy said, smirking.

"Huh?"

Kaito snickered, and walked away, with Aoko following closely behind, hugging the book.

The big screen clearly said "Clear day, partly cloudy. Temperature: 18 degrees..."

* * *

The two high schoolers were walking in the road, when Aoko suddenly tripped. _Huh?_ Kaito peered at what she tripped on. It was some sort of bump taped to the road. _A trap set..._ he thought, _in the street?_

Aoko stood up, still clutching the sweets booklet, oblivious to her friend's inner thoughts.

* * *

While Aoko happily munched on the sweets, Kaito's eyes drafted around the street below.

 _The same setup in all four areas of the crossing..._ The boy thought. He looked around, before Aoko claimed that she was done.

"Shall we go to the next place?" he asked, and the girl happily complied.

* * *

Kaito ignored Aoko's talk on the next sweets place, as he spotted something. He subconsciously felt his friend bump into him, and she huffed.

"Mou, Kaito, are you listening to me?" she chastised, before noticing. "What's wrong?"

 _I see,_ he internally said, as Aoko asked him if something was wrong.

"Ah, nothing," he said, smiling. "Anmitsu is next, right?"

Aoko smiled and nodded. "Yep! And after that, pancakes!"

The boy laughed a little. _Man, this girl eats..._

* * *

As the two stood at a crossing, Aoko spoke up. "It's fun to go on an eating tour like this, but it's a pain to get around."

 _...and she's as demanding as old man Suzuki,_ Kaito finished his thought.

"It'd be much more easier if we could get there in an instant..." She sighed. Taking heed to her notice, Kaito noticed the big news board. _Message: Looking for women who love dogs._

"Getting there in an instant...that's great!" He said out loud, thinking a little about his heist. Aoko, however, thought that he was replying to her comment, and agreed, unknown to his plans.

* * *

It wasn't long before evening came, and "old man Suzuki" had the slippers displayed with four guards surrounding them. Around that was a gigantic mass of curious people, probably for the Kid heist. Among them was Conan, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, and of course, Sayuri. The girl was internally shaking. After all, she was about see _the_ Kaitou Kid, whom fangirls in _both_ worlds gushed on about. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Are you sure that this is okay, Sonoko?" asked Ran. Sonoko only smiled in response.

"As for me, I'll be happy as long as Kid-sama can appear and see me!" she exclaimed, as Sayuri laughed slightly at her friend's energy.

"Sonoko..." Ran chided, and Sayuri laughed a little more.

"Well, it seems that Uncle is thinking about something, doesn't it?" Sonoko said, glancing behind her. Ran nodded, as did her companions. Conan, however, remained deep in thought.

 _To think it's being displayed in the middle of Ginza..._ he thought, and looked at the Inspector and "old man Suzuki."

"What are you planning?" Nakamori demanded at him. In return, the old man turned and glared at him.

"Hm? What, is there a problem, Inspector Nakamori?"

"There are problems _everywhere!_ " exclaimed Nakamori, agitated. Meanwhile, Sayuri quietly watched the scene with snickers. Nakamori pointed at the stand, where the slippers were being guarded.

"First of all, there are only four guards protecting the jewel stationed at the middle of the street...Kid will get this in the blink of an eye!"

Suzuki stood there for a moment, before replying. "Then what do you suppose we do, Inspector?"

"W-well, how about we put it somewhere high, so it would be harder to steal...?" he pondered. _Baka,_ Sayuri thought. _The height is the peak of Kid's heists..._

"There! That is the foolish idea!" Suzuki pointed out, making Nakamori look at him incredulously. "I myself once thought that way as well, but that's just how he has us playing right into his hands. Each time we confront his white wings...but he seems to be at his best when he takes to the sky. And so everytime, everytime he ends up escaping because we can't combat that," he finished, enraged at the re-thought of Kid's victories.

Nakamori finally came to a realization. "S-so the reason displaying it on the ground... "

"That's right! To clip those wings! He's not a bird. The second he hits the ground-the hand glider becomes impossible to use," the old man said gleefully. However, Nakamori looked around.

"But... " hundreds of fans surrounded them. "While it may be hard to escape off the ground, if he were to mingle in this crowd-"

"We will diligently check each one of them!" _Good luck with that,_ Sayuri thought, and glanced at Conan to make sure he wasn't running off again.

"Hmph! You knew that Kid was going to come and called for a riot squad and fences, but they aren't here yet!" Nakamori certainly couldn't spot any.

Suzuki turned to him. "I sent him a challenge in my own morning newspaper. It's likely he's stil deciding whether or not to show up. But. He'll come," Suzuki stated confidently, glancing at the sky. "I know he'll come. He'll come in the name of the Magician Under The Moonlight." He turned again to look back at Nakamori. "Well, I'll be going. I have to adjust a few things in the plan with the staff."

"W-wait!" exclaimed Nakamori, as he tried to catch the man in vain. "What do you mean by 'plan'?" Just as he began to run towards the older man to catch up, he tripped on a rather large bump in the middle of the road.

"What the hell is this?" he asked to himslef as he leaned down to glower at the bump. It was taped to the ground with duct tape, and spread along the entire perimetre of the square.

And then came the roar of the crowd. Kid was here.

* * *

 **So sorry everyone for a late update...I'm really busy starting May-June, so after school ends I think I'll have better updates! :)**

 **Don't forget about that pretty button to review and favorite/follow...**

 **-Bookaholic**


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing Slippers

**Hey guys! So I wrote this whole chapter listening to a playlist (most of the songs probably have the same artist lol) so here it is:**

 **1\. (most listened to) Butterfly by BTS**

 **Young Forever by BTS (see what I mean)**

 **Save Me by BTS**

 **Sing For You by EXO**

 **I Believe by Joanna (?)**

 **Born Singer by BTS**

 **Outro: Love Is Not Over by BTS**

 **Outro: House of Cards by BTS**

 **Lotto by EXO**

 **Monster by EXO**

 **Married To The Music by Shinee**

 **When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars**

 **Moonlight by EXO**

 **For You (Moon Lovers OST) by EXO**

* * *

Chapter 6: Introducing Slippers

* * *

"Kid-sama! I'm here!" Sonoko yelled out as the infamous gentleman thief in white flew overhead. Sayuri stared, a little transfixed. After all those years of watching the episodes and wishing that she could meet said thief, this was surreal.

Meanwhile, chibi detective Conan was busy scrutinizing the magician. _At the back of the hang glider. Is that a propeller?_ The look on his face definitely meant something was going on in his head. But then again, when was it not?

Suddenly, smoke exploded from Kid, making the crowd gasp. Sonoko gawked, thinking that perhaps the magician had disappeared.

 _It's coming,_ Sayuri thought as she glanced at Conan.

And with a scream of glee from the crowd, Kaitou Kid whizzed down right onto the platform of the slippers.

"Kaito Kid!" yelled one of the guards. A reported ran up to him.

"Amazing! He flew right down from so high up! Sayuri-chan, did you see?" Sonoko exclaimed, looking to the other girl. Laughing awkwardly, said girl nodded. _A thousand times,_ she thought to herself.

 _No, he only blew up a dummy,_ Conan deadpanned as the three girls behind him talked. _That diverted everyone's attention as he flew down from behind, and hopped onto the podium._

At the moment, Kaitou Kid was responding to the question of the female reporter.

* * *

"Alright! Now! Net him in!" Jirokichi Suzuki yelled as he took in the message of Kid.

* * *

Back at the plaza, onlookers yelled in surprise as unsuspecting people were knocked over by a sudden net. It exploded up from the ground, and ran up the buildings that surrounded the area of the heist, locking people in. Even the small detective was not expecting this, and even Sayuri, who _was_ expecting this, was a little startled.

"Uncle went really all out this time," Sonoko told Ran and Sayuri, as Conan nervously looked behind him for any clues.

 _Around 20 metres high. A balloon wouldn't take you this high, so it's impossible to escape._

Sayuri knew exactly what was going through his mind, and scoffed. _Always so smart._

Outside, Jirokichi laughed heartily as he thought of his presumed victory.

The onlookers surveyed the nets in alarm, and started to pronounce to Kid that he could "become" them to escape. However, the thief brushed them off, as a reporter asked him what he would do now.

Smirking, he gave her an answer, "Well, since my job is done, I thought I'd go home now."

"H-how?" she asked.

 _And here it comes,_ Sayuri thought excitedly, waiting for the line.

"By teleportation," Kid replied with a smirk.

The two girls gawked. "Teleportation?" Conan narrowed his gaze and took in the impossible feat the magician had just proclaimed.

Sayuri glanced down at Conan who was thinking so hard that she was trying hard not to laugh. He was going to get it soon enough by now. Not right now, but soon. She looked back at Kid as he was saying his little speech.

And just as a certain inspector jumped to reach for him, the thief disappeared in a cloud, effectively leaving the inspector(s) to fall.

Sayuri, in the midst of a confused crowd, slowly looked to where the magician would be going, unaware of the small boy next to her, getting her every move. She also didn't expect to get hit in the head with a card either.

"Hm?" she said as she picked up the fallen card. On one side, it had the Kid logo on it. _I see._ On the other..."Three."

"Two." Another card.

"One..."

And from where Sayuri had looked back to, a cloud of smoke exploded, revealing Kaitou Kid in his full glory of white. A light shone behind him, giving him a glowing look. He was perched dangerously on the outside of a building's railing.

Sayuri smiled a little while fans exploded with calls around her, including Sonoko. Looking down at her, Kaitou Kid seemed to stare right at her. Smiling wider, Sayuri held his look, until he too smirked and turned to the cameras to talk to the reporter. And soon, Sayuri looked on as he took one of the heels and gave it back to the reporter.

And so, Kaito Kid declared to meet again tomorrow night, thus ending the heist. "If I gave just the one to my dear lady friend, I'm afraid it would displease her dearly. Well." the thief leaned back, back, and fell, still smirking up at the reporters.

The crowd, including Sayuri, seemed to take a deep breath as they watched him fall until a hang glider opened and flew him up.

* * *

The thief laughed in joy as he flew up on the hang glider, leaving the fan crowd behind him. Then, suddenly, something nicked his face and knocked the monocle right off his face. Surprised, he turned back a little towards the crowd, only to see his favourite little critic and the new girl he had seen before. The detective was glaring up at him with his shoe crackling. Beside him, another girl with brown hair looked on with a small smile...holding the fallen monocle.\

Who was she?

* * *

Sayuri, Sonoko, and Conan sat in Ran's room as Ran went to get a drink for them in the kitchen.

"So, Sonoko-chan, can you tell me more about this Kudou Shinichi-kun? I'm afraid I don't know much about him," Sayuri took this chance to ask. A little to the left of them, a chibi detective flinched and seemed to bury his head further into the mystery novel he was reading.

At the comment, Sonoko gave the other girl a sidelong look. "You shouldn't be going for Shinichi-kun bec-"

Sayuri's laughter seemed to effectively cut the blonde girl off. "Sonoko-chan, y-you th-think that _I_ would..." She struggled to talk between laughing and heaving, and in return, Sonoko turned bright red.

"Gomen, gomen...it's just that I strongly believe that Ran-chan and Shinichi-kun are meant to be, and I won't let anyone say otherwise!"

Conan's face blew up, turning the brightest shade of red Sayuri has ever seen. She watched silently as his face calmed down a bit before talking again.

"So, can you tell me a little about him?"

"Well, well, let's see. He's a famous high school detective, but you already know that, right? Then...oh! He disappeared a while ago when he and Ran went to Tropical Land together. I think that afternoon was when she also brought Chibi here home," Sonoko gave Conan a light flick on the forehead.

"What happened to Kudou-kun, then?" Sayuri knew well enough what had happened and that he was actually right next to them and listening on to said conversation. But she wasn't supposed to know that.

Sonoko shrugged, looking a little lost too. "Ran tells me that he's always on this really big case and never comes home, but then again we see him from time to time. Although he always manages to disappear to that big case of his." She sighed. "Anyways, you probably know his parents. Kudou Yusaku and Kudou Yukiko." Sayuri nodded. _Obviously from the anime..._

The blonde girl opened her mouth to say more, when Ran walked in.

"Ran, we were just talking about your hubby," Sonoko teased, effectively making her and Conan flush.

 _Time for a little investigation..._ Sayuri turned to Conan. "Ne, Conan-kun, is it true that there's a professor that makes gadgets near here?" she asked. Said boy seemed a little startled and jumped, but nodded.

"U-un! I can show you where he lives now, if you want..." Sayuri smiled. She could almost see what was going on in his head. _'Why did I say that?'_ Ha.

Sayuri stood, looking towards Conan before glancing at Ran. "Well, then I'll trust Conan-kun to show me his house?"

"Alright, Sayuri-neechan..."

* * *

In silence, they arrived at the Hakase's house. To the girl's surprise, the small chibi rang the doorbell.

"Hakase, it's me!"

The gate opened, and Conan looked to Sayuri, his lips thinning. Sayuri tilted her head, pretending she knew nothing before giving him a smirk that lasted half a second. But no doubt he saw it.

Entering the house, Sayuri low whistled. It was better than she expected. Just in time, a couple high pitched voices reached her.

 _The kids. They were here._

She almost ran to them, wanting to actually see them. She simply adored Ayumi, although she could be a little annoying at times Their crushes were cute, too. Although there was a big chance that neither Conan or Ai would accept them...

"Here we are," Conan introduced, and Ai appeared behind a confused Hakase, looking a little pale.

"Thank you, Conan-kun." She turned to the professor. "Hi, I'm Tanaka Sayuri. Hakase, could I speak to you for a minute?" The professor, still looking a little frazzled, nodded and led the girl to his study.

Meanwhile, Ai was busy glaring daggers at Conan.

" _Why did you bring here here_?" she hissed, making him jump. Glancing behind her at the room of three kids, her eyes narrowed even further. "And with them here."

Conan inched away, as if a little afraid. "G-gomen...It's just that it accidentally slipped that I would show her his house." He regained his composure. "Anyways, this is a good chance to study her, right?"

Ai sighed, but agreed. "But remember, Campari's like Vermouth. For all we know, she could be having us wrapped around her finger in minutes."

* * *

Agasa Hakase nervously fidgeted as he sat across from the new girl.

"S-so, Tanaka-san...what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sayuri waved a hand. "Sayuri will be fine." She smiled. "Anyways, I was wondering..." She leaned in close to the Hakase's ear and whispered her request. He seemed a little startled but nodded anyhow.

Before she left, Sayuri paused. "Also, would you mind making that a fast delivery? Some...people I know might 'get to me.'" She finger quoted, and gave him a small nod before leaving his study.

* * *

"Ne, Conan-kun, do you want to stay here for a little bit?" Sayuri asked when she came out of the study. Conan turned from talking to Ai and who Sayuri assumed was Mitsuhiko.

"I-um..." Conan stuttered, but to Sayuri's help, Mitsuhiko spoke up.

"Who are you?" Thank curiousness...

Sayuri turned to the young boy and smiled. "Tanaka Sayuri, new friend of Sonoko-chan and Ran-chan."

The boy nodded, and suddenly, grabbed Sayuri's hand and pulled her to the room with the other two seven year olds. She stumbled at the unexpected action but willed herself to follow through.

"Sayuri-neesan, see, these are my friends." Ayumi and Genta paused their chatter as Mitsuhiko led the girl to them. "This is Ayumi-chan and Genta-kun." Then, he turned to the said friends of his. "This is Sayuri-neesan. Starting today, she's our friend."

For a moment, no one spoke, until Sayuri smiled. "I'd like that."

As if that clicked on the kids, they smiled and cheered in response.

* * *

Opening the front door, Sayuri entered to the busy bustling of her mother. She had thankfully gotten the day off from her job, and truth be told, Sayuri was getting a little worried that her mother was being overworked. Almost with a cat-like caution, she stepped towards her mother.

"Kaa-san," she said, tapping her mom (well, she didn't really feel that comfortable around her) on her shoulder with a smile.

Her mom in response, turned in surprise and gave her a bright smile as her eyes crinkled at the corners.

After giving her mom a quick once-over of the new kids she met that day, she headed upstairs quietly. As she did, Sayuri's father exited his office, a solemn look on his face as he went to stand by his wife. She was staring longingly at the place Sayuri just was, and without a word, leaned into her husband.

"You see it too, don't you?" she murmured, and her husband only hummed in agreement.

"It's like...she's a total different person now." She turned to look at the other man. "What's changed?"

* * *

Sayuri, oblivious to her parents' discussion, took a chance to reorganize her memories on Detective Conan. Rummaging through her drawers, with a small hooray, she came across a blank notebook. It was prettily decorated with a black swan in the centre, and tiny flowers in circular designs around it.

 _This would suffice._

With a second of hesitation, she started to copy down every detail she remembered of Detective Conan.

But on her second sentence, she stopped as something in her peripheral caught her gaze. A white dove was on her windowsill, and curiously looking in. With a smile, she slowly opened the window and let the dove in. She, of course, had a pretty good idea whose it was. The dove cooed as she gently stroked it and continued to write at the same time. A few minutes went by, when she, for the first time that day, felt herself consciously and continuously sniffing. _No way._ Her suspicions were confirmed when a wetness came off the fingertips by her cheeks. As if to offer comfort, the dove nuzzled her cheek and Sayuri giggled and sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Probably thoughts from home. _Je manque ma famille...Maman, Papa, Julie...Desole._

Wiping her tears away, Sayuri caught a glint on the dove's leg. _Obviously._ She laughed quietly and tapped the obvious bug.

"No need to spy, Kid-san." With that, she let the dove out.

* * *

A couple many miles or so away, Kuroba Kaito flinched as someone tapped not-so-gently on the bug and a high pitched squeal filled it. Damn.

"No need to spy, Kid-san." Well, this girl was smarter than he thought. With a grin, a plan formed in his head.

When his dove returned, Kaito found it's face to be strangely damp, like it was wet just a few seconds before.

Strange.

* * *

 **Hi hi people...**

 **I'm so sorry for all these late updates bc I'm not fast enough to keep a posting schedule. But I try my best! Also, school has started everyone...*cries loudly***

 **Well, hope you all had a wonderful summer! Also, you might want to check out those songs I listened to! The last one by EXO is amazing! :)**

 **-Bookaholic**


	7. Chapter 7: The Girl, Midnight Meetings

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and here's a list of songs I listened to while writing although I doubt you'd want them…**

 **1(most listened) Forgetting You by Davichi**

 **Propose by BTS**

 **For You by EXO**

 **Dream by Suzy (of Miss A) and Baekhyun (of EXO)**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Girl, Midnight Meetings

* * *

The unusually quiet neighborhood of hers unnerved her a little, but a soothing voice in her head continually reminded her that it would all be okay. Soon.

After the dove had left, Sayuri completed writing down all the details about Detective Conan. She would dare to say that it was a little tiring, if the damp marks on the pages meant anything. They probably would go away soon, but none the less leave a mark of wrinkled paper where it was. Soon enough it had turned dark, and now here she was, lying in her bed, earbuds in and playing her favourite tracks.

Her trusty song "The Day" by K. Will and Baekhyun was playing, but funnily enough, the music seemed to pass right out of her ears. _Maybe a different song will do?_

Double pressing the play/pause button, Sayuri switched songs. On shuffle, EXO's "They Never Know" played. She scoffed. How ironic. Sniffing, she turned in bed from facing the blank wall to her room…

...Only to see a figure in white smirking back at her. Sayuri sat up in her bed, eyeing the figure. After a moment's silence, she smiled as she got a good idea of who "the figure" was. As if on cue, they stepped out of the shadows to meet the girl's gaze. And of course, it was none other than the (in)famous magician in the moonlight, Kaitou Kid.

A thought of _why_ he was visiting her here at near midnight flickered across her mind, but she chose to not go into that. "Fancy seeing you here, Kid." A small smile flicked across her face, but funnily against her will, it disappeared in two seconds.

"If I may, Tanaka Sayuri-san, I would be wondering how you knew about the dove?" As if bored, Kid flicked out a delicate red rose and casually offered it to the girl in front of him. An action seen a lot performed by a certain Kuroba Kaito. But of course she already knew that. What Detective Conan fan wouldn't?

At Kid's question, Sayuri laughed a little. "If I couldn't detect a bug on what was _obviously_ your dove, what kind of…" She trailed off, as her mouth opened to form a perfect -o. Sayuri had just realized that she was almost recited a Kuroshitsuji reference that the butler Sebastian always said. ('If I couldn't do _ what kind of butler would I be?') "I mean, it was kind of...just there."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Just there? If I may, my lady," Sayuri flushed a little. "I thoroughly made sure that it was hidden on the leg." His smirk, if possible, widened. "I ask again, polietly so, how?"

 _THink, Sayuri, thINK!_

"Um, well...I wouldn't really expect a random bird to appear at my window and stay, would I? I just...guessed that it was yours and when it didn't fly away, I naturally assumed." She gulped, hoping that her lying skills got better than when she was Selene, and that it was an explanation that anyone would give, not someone who knew almost everything about Kaitou Kid. And Kuroba Kaito.

The gentleman theif placed a hand on his chin, in that classic thinking position as he pondered it. Sayuri seemed to shrink under that intense blue gaze of his, until she remembered that it only would be worse if he thought she was lying. And shrinking would obviously connect to lying of some sort. Thus she straightened up and attempted a bold look.

"...I see."

She sighed in relief, and in return, Kid tilted his head in question of her behaviour, and she immediately shut up.

"So, what are you doing here?" She tried to steer the conversation away from her, but the words came out harsher than expected.

Kid looked fakely offended, and Sayuri quietly snorted as she twirled the rose around. Thank goodness it had no thorns, or her hand wouldh've been scratched and bloodied long ago.

"I was simply curious," Kid replied, turning to walk towards he desk. Surveying it, he picked up a framed photo. There were three people in it, one woman, a man, and a girl that was obviously their daughter. The background was an amazing field of tulips, colors varying more than ever. It was taken (as the caption read,) in Amsterdam's Tulip Festival in the Netherlands. Sayuri's lips tightened a little as she remembered memories of going there, only with her actual family as Selene Legnard.

"Your family?" He asked, setting it back down. When no answer came from her, he sighed and turned around, assuming the worst. "Family troubles?"

Sayuri shook her head no. "Nothing like that. It's just...nothing. It's nothing." _It's everything. I also forget that I'm actually a few years older than I look. Haha no biggie._

Kid opened his mouth to say more, when a knock came at Sayuri's door, and the two froze, and subconsiously, Sayuri furiously wiped at her cheeks. Of course, this didn't pass Kid's glance, and she didn't see him quietly slip out the open window a second before her door opened to reveal her mother.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked. "I though I heard something…" She glanced from her daughter to the open window when Sayuri shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Sayuri glanced at where Kid was less than ten seconds ago, and found an empty space instead, and sighed a little.

"Kaa-san, I'm fine. It must've been something outside. I just left my window open for some cool air," insisted Sayuri, and her mother nodded.

"Well, good night then."

The door closed behind her, and Sayuri laid back down and let the fresh air surround her.

* * *

The next day, she was unexpectadly giddy, and hugged her new stuffed animal to her face. Maybe today would be better. Sayuri smiled as she stroked her cat and took out her violin at the same time. It probably wasn't the best idea, in case she dropped the violin and risked having the bridge fall out and maybe snap her strings. Or even worse, Have her soundpost move and just ruin the sound of her violin all the way.

Thankfully, she got it out safely an tightened her bow. Shoulder rest on, and rosin check. Riding her bow over the strings, she cringed a little at how out of tune her strings were.

After tuning them and managing to not break the strings, she started off with a simple scale, climbing higher and higher until she reached that high A. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. How about a little composing? Oh yes.

Apparently her violin brain disagreed, because nothing seemed to sound right that day. Grumbling in frustration, she packed her violin back up, making sure to loosen her bow enough.

Maybe a little chat would be nice. Her phone, as if on cue, blinked with a new text message. Sayuri smiled as she saw who it was. _Aoko-chan._ Just on time.

Opening the text, her smile widened into a grin.

 _ **Sayuri-chan, I was wondering if you'd like a mini tour of Ekoda with me today?**_

 _ **-Aoko**_

A second later another text came up, and Sayuri almost burst out laughing.

 _ **I also might have to bring a friend along if that's okay. He wouldn't stop until I said yes. ^^**_

 _ **-Aoko**_

 _I'd be happy to come, Aoko-chan. I'm sure it would be fine to have your friend along._

 _-Sayuri_

On the contrary, she knew it wouldn't, and Kaito would probably prank them. A lot. And she had no plans today, and had been planning to stay home all day, and this was something good to do.

 _ **Oh, okay! Would it be fine if I left in five minutes?**_

 _ **-Aoko**_

 _Of course_

 _-Sayuri_

She quickly dashed upstairs to change as soon as she pressed 'send,' realizing that she was actually still in her pyjamas, and wouldn't be able to go out in these.

Pulling on a top and skirt on, she checked to make sure that her skirt had short pants underneath, in case Kaito decided to pull his skirt flipping trick. And quickly pulling her hair into a French braid, she checked her watch. About five more minuted until Aoko and Kaito came. Good. Just enough time to finish up.

* * *

Just as Sayuri was coming down the stairs, the doorbell rang. She opened it, expeting Aoko, only to have a blue rose popping in her face. Laughing, she polietely picked it from Kaito's hand thanked him.

After introductions, Aoko scolded Kaito for startling her new friend like that, and Kaito merely shrugged. Sayuri in response smiled as she watched the two. A tugging feeling came to her as it almost felt like she was was actually watching the anime instead of being here in real life. She frowned and pushed in down as Aoko and Kaito led her to the car.

* * *

Parking their car, the three walked towards Aoko and Kaito's school, Aoko and Sayuri walking in the front with a lighthearted conversation and Kaito behind them, looking quite bored. In fact, that frightened Sayuri a little, suspecting that something _something_ was planning itself in his head.

And soon enough, something _did_ happen, only it wasn't Kaito. It was, in fact, a certain blond detective.

"Hakuba? What are you doing here?" Kaito was the first one that spoke up, none the less in that voice of his.

The detective frowned. "I was on my way to the bookstore...I couldn't say the same for you." He looked around Kaito, who had moved to the front, to Sayuri. "Who's this?"

"Oh," Aoko perked up. "This is Tanaka Sayuru-chan, who goes to Teitan High. We were just showing her around." Sayuri smiled.

"Just Sayuri's fine," she answered, because no doubt Hakuba would call her last name.

He nodded. " _Nice to meet you,_ " he said in English, and Aoko tilted her head.

Sayuri's eyebrows rose, but she answered anyways. " _Nice to meet you too, Mr. Detective._ " She was a little surprised to find that British accent.

" _You know how to speak English?_ " He asked, and she smiled.

" _Yep, I moved here from England,_ " she replied.

"You don't have an accent," he pointed out, and she just shrugged, and caught Kaito looking at her curiously.

And it being Detective Conan, it just _had_ to be, as a scream pierced the air. Thus, Kaito and Hakuba (now with Sayuri) started running towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

 **I can't believe I finished one chapter in a day! If you guys know me, I usually take weeks to finish one, but here we are! I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please leave a review, and constructive critisism is always welcomed, as are ideas. :)**

 **-Bookaholic**


	8. Chapter 8: Introducing Friend

**I'm back! :)**

 **Playlist:**

 **Spring Day by BTS**

 **You Who by Eric Nam and Somi**

 **She Was Beautiful by Day6**

 **Reminiscence by Ailee**

* * *

Chapter 8: Introducing Friend

Hakuba, Kaito, and Sayuri ran towards the direction of the scream, leaving a flustered Aoko behind to follow after them before she lost the three.

"Chotto matte!" She called out, but frowned when she was met without an answer. "Mou…"

* * *

About a minute later, Hakuba, Kaito, Sayuri, and Aoko arrived at where the scream was…

But in which where Sayuri had expected a murder scene, she only found two women, smiling and parting ways. Frowning, her eyes traveled to the side, where she finally spotted a man with a low cap on the ground. A light string of passer-bys had gathered, but she paid no attention as she approached the woman that stood by the man.

"Hi, excuse me, but would you be kind enough to explain what just happened there?" Sayuri asked, noting the fact that the other three had come to back her up.

The woman, now that Sayuri could see, (more like a girl) had light hair, falling just short of her collarbone, and a sort of foreign charm. For some reason she looked familiar.

"Sorry about the fuss," she replied, laughing awkwardly. "There was just a mugger and he took that lady's bag…" The girl trailed off as she looked down on the other man, who groaned, but didn't wake just yet.

"That's him?" Kaito asked her, tilting his head and poking the man's leg with a toe. The girl nodded a little disdainfully as the onlookers left, seeing the show over.

The girl peered at Sayuri with a tilt of her head. but smiled after she noticed the girl looking at her strangely.

"My name's Kimura Alice," she replied with a friendly smile. "But you can call me Alice."

A pause, before Sayuri tilted her head a little at the name. " _Alice_? Is it English?" Maybe the girl had family from America or UK.

Kimura nodded. "My mom's from England, and I used to live there until I came here when I was ten. _Do any of you speak English?_ " Strangely enough, Alice looked directly at Sayuri. Kaito and Hakuba immedietly spoke up. Obviously, the latter was faster.

" _I just returned to Japan after my short stay in England,"_ Hakuba spoke over Kaito, who was trying hard to speak over his voice. Aoko stood to the side a little, looking quite flustered.

With a small laugh, Alice turned from the boys to Sayuri, who was watching the two boys with an amused look.

"What about you?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I do... _Sorry about that. I forgot my introduction. My name's Tanaka Sayuri, but just Sayuri will be fine._ " Sayuri laughed it off, and introduced the others. " _The blonde is Hakuba Saguru, and he's Kuroba Kaito. The girl is Nakamori Aoko."_

"Kuroba Kaito?" She looked at the boy with a new interest, almost with childish curiosity. She shook her head a little, before turning to everyone. "Anyways, have you guys tried the new sweets shop downtown? I heard it's amazing. I was just heading there, and you could come too, if you want."

 _Sweets shop?_ Sayuri's lip quirked. Both Selene and her absolutely adored sweets with a passion, and she immediately agreed.

And with that made a new friend.

* * *

"Sayuri-chan, try this one!" Alice exclaimed, as the sweet taste of the macaron exploded in her mouth.

"Coming, coming!"

Currently, Sayuri had hanging from her arm a fancy bag carrying none other than the best chocolates and sweets of the renown Funtom company. She giggled again as she thought about it, and perhaps there would be a Phantomhive running the company, even better, a _Ciel_ Phantomhive. She shook her head a little. No matter. This was the Detective Conan world she was in, not a Victorian Era London.

Popping a piece of Funtom chocolate in her mouth, she joined Alice, who was gesturing at her to come over quickly, holding a sample macaron in hand.

She took it, smiling at the other girl as she noticed Aoko joining them from the cake area, while Hakuba and Kaito were by the counter, buying some sweets. Sayuri let out a small hum of agreement as she ate the small piece of sample macaron, and with a shared look from Aoko and Alice, started to fill a bag with macarons.

"Ne, Alice-san, which school do you go to?" Aoko asked the girl.

"My first day at Teitan High is in two days. I'm not sur-"

"Sayuri-chan goes to Teitan High! And Ran-chan! And Sonoko-chan!" Aoko exclaimed, with a bright expression. Alice looked startled by her outburst, but laughed anyways.

"Alright, alright, Aoko-chan. Hopefully I'll be in Sayuri-chan's class."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Back home, Sayuri opened her notebook again, making sure to tug it out of her hiding spot, behind some books on her shelf. Taking down as much as she could remember, she took her phone and turned up the music. Loud, but low enough that her parents couldn't hear from the hallway or downstairs.

 _You know it all, you're my best friend_

 _The morning will come again._

One of her favorite artists had just dropped their new album all at once, and she had been quick to get it, and of course, _Spring Day_ and the _Outro_ were her favorites. Sayuri calmly closed her eyes, blissfully unaware of the presence by her window.

"Interesting song, ojou-san."

Shooting up straight, Sayuri snapped her eyes open and glared directly at the window, where someone painfully obvious was waiting for her. At the same time, she had accidentally switched to the next song on the Wings album, thus playing _Stigma_ and the singer's soulful voice ringing out, his voice making Sayuri settle a little. But then again, Kaitou Kid at her window raised her guards again.

She sighed. "You can't just keep visiting every other day, Kid."

He grinned in response as he came into the light. "But where's the fun in that?"

A small smile flickered across her face as Stigma continued to play in the background.

* * *

Kid had left, and currently, Sayuri was lying bed, reflecting on herself. A song was still playing (shamelessly put on repeat with headphones.) She had nice, new, good, friends here. A fresh new start. What could be so bad? Back _home_ Selene was constantly alone, and the illness wasn't going anywhere or getting any better.

 _I never walk alone,_

 _You and I, if we're together_

 _We can smile_

 _You never walk alone_

 _You and I, if we're together_

 _We can smile_

She sighed, as the singer sang the lyrics, his voice lulling her closer to sleep. This life was better. No more illness, a new chance at life. New chances she didn't take when she was Selene, and still a teenager then. Sayuri closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep, when one of the album's louder songs blasted in her ear. Dang. She forgot that there was _21st Century Girl,_ adamantly loud.

 _You worth it, you perfect_

 _Deserve it, just work i-_

Groaning, Sayuri paused the music and ripped the earbuds out of her ear, wincing as it pulled.

Sleep. Sleep was good…

* * *

" _But where's the fun in that?"_

 _Kaitou Kid stepped into her room in silence and handed her a blue rose that Sayuri took without a word._

" _Again, great song." He took her phone and chuckled quietly at the artist. "Hai, they have been quite the rage nowadays. New album, huh?"_

 _She nodded without a word, but smiled a little. She was cautious, too aware of the tricks he could pull with the twitch of a finger._

" _So...what did you come here for?" Sayuri asked, fiddling with her pencil as Kid walked towards her dresser._

" _Nothing special. Just bored, I guess," he mused, poker face still going strong._

 _Sayuri snorted. "So I'm just a time killer? Fun." She joked in an amused tone, and Kid laughed quietly._

" _Not so much, ojou-san...Nothing like that."_

" _Kid?"_

" _Hm?" He took a delicate cat hairpin in his hands._

" _What would you do if you were someone else entirely without warning?"_

 _A pregnant pause split the room._

" _Someone else?"_

 _Sayuri nodded._

" _Make the best out it, obviously. Work things out. Make it better."_

" _I guess so…"_

 _Kaitou Kid pondered. What would make a highschool teen think about things like that? As far as he knew, Tanaka Sayuri had no involvement in anything remotely dangerous or life threatening. (Unless you counted one or two extreme sports.)_

" _Do you have many problems outside of_ this _life?" Sayuri asked, even though she knew about his life. Real life._

" _...I guess so. Everyone does, at some point in their lifetime. Some come earlier than others." He stopped, and smiled, lightening the mood, and turned to her. "Up for a ride?"_

" _Huh?"_

" _Come on."_

 _With that, he grabbed her wrist and led her out the window with him, carrying Sayuri as she responded with a squeak._

 _He jumped, letting them fall for half a second before spreading his hang glider towards the sky._

" _Ohmygoshohmygosh," exclaimed Sayuri, flustered as the cold air flew around her and the two soared higher into the sky._

 _Kid laughed. "C'mon, don't be afraid. It's just a little height that's all." He looked down at her as they flew over a small park. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"_

 _She shook her head and dug her nails into his suit._ At least, so far.

" _Good. We're about to soar." Kid smiled as Sayuri held on impossibly tighter as he headed towards a high building._

 _He landed on a balcony in which no one would pay the least attention to. The view was simply beautiful, a cluster of shining lights and a glorious haze._

 _They stood in silence for a few minutes, until Kid broke the silence._

" _Amazing, isn't it?" he said quietly, and at the same time, draped a fuzzy blanket over Sayuri that he pulled out of nowhere._

 _Her teeth chattered and she was slightly shivering, but good lord, it was beautiful. They were high above what seemed like everything else, and the view spread out before like a sea of glitter. She nodded, and missed Kid's smile at her response._

 _They sat in silence, just quietly watching the view until the man fianlly spoke up._

" _I think we should get going. I don't wanna steal you sleep, too." His trademark smirk slid across his face, and it Sayuri a moment to take it in._

" _Wait, 'too?' What do yo-ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"_

 _And they were back, soaring over head until Kid set her down inside her room._

" _Goodnight, ojou-san." He disappeared without a trace, leaving her to ponder whether he was real, or if it was her mind just playing tricks._


End file.
